Nicki Bradley
Nicki Bradley is a Greek demigod, the daughter of Aphrodite and an unknown mortal. She is the maternal half-sister of Calliope Barton and Sally Rice. She attends Camp Trinity. Series Nicki is featured in the following series: * Camp Trinity * Defenders of the Duat * Camp Trinity Guidebook * Demigod Quest Camp Trinity Camp Trinity #2, The Eternal Empire: Nicki is said to have kissed Ray Henry on the cheek. Camp Trinity #3, Immortal Death: Ray dreams about being in school with Nicki and Autumn, though in the dream he does not know Nicki. It is unknown if she actually goes to school with them or not. Ray asks Nicki out in this dream and wonders why Autumn is upset by this. Nicki does not physically appear in this book. Camp Trinity #4, The Imperial Throne: Hal and Nicki are revealed to be dating, having gone to the dance together, but he ditched her for Heather because he still loved her. He and Nicki had a big argument over this. He tells Heather while in Zeldor that he and Nicki have been going out. When they return to camp and have another dance, Hal and Nicki spend the whole time arguing. Later, they continue their argument and Hal breaks up with Nicki. She storms off after Heather electrocutes her hair. Camp Trinity #5, The Golden Dynasty: Nicki is present when they discuss going to war and she attempts to unnerve Heather by bringing up her argument with Autumn, though is shot down. She later is present during the war when Hal and Heather begin making out after Hal's resurrection. It is implied later that Nicki bullies Heather, as Libby has a flashback of a conversation with Heather where she mentions Nicki calling her hideous. Defenders of the Duat Defenders of the Duat #1, The Storm Tower: Nicki is briefly mentioned when the topic of her and Hal having gone out is brought up. Camp Trinity Guidebook Nicki is said to have formerly been the head of the Aphrodite cabin and that she is now in Lot C of the graveyard. Demigod Quest Demigod Quest #1, Immortal Secrets: Nicki is mentioned to have been killed in a car crash in the mortal world, which had nothing to do with her demigod life. Personality Nicki is shown to be rude, snobby and egotistical. She is shallow and thinks beauty is all that matters, and she intentionally went out with Hal James just because she wanted to upset Heather. She was jealous of Heather because people liked her even though she didn't make an effort with her appearance, whereas Nicki was constantly trying hard to get attention. Appearance Nicki has black hair and brown eyes and is half African-American on her dad's side. She is of average height and build and is considered to be naturally beautiful even without the large amounts of makeup she generally wears. She usually dresses in girly clothes, typically pink. Powers Godly Parent * Beauty * Dove Communication * Dove Transformation * Love Force * Love Manipulation * Love Sense Nymph Powers * Unknown Nymph Powers Love Interests * Hal James--ex-boyfriend * Ray Henry--crush Friends and Enemies * Tartarus, Thanatos, Ra, Heather Green (enemies) Trivia * Nicki was constantly a problem in the relationships between Heather and Hal as well as Autumn and Ray. * Nicki bullies Heather because she is jealous that she doesn't need to try to get attention, and it is likely she bullies other, more powerful demigods too. * She went to war against Tartarus and survived it, though died at some point between then and Demigod Quest. ** Nicki died in a mortal car crash, completely unrelated to her demigod life.